In one conventional digital subscriber line (DSL) network, the network includes customer premises equipment (CPE) coupled via a subscriber line to a telephone central office (CO). The CPE and CO exchange data and/or commands via the subscriber line. Various conventional techniques may be employed to reduce the power consumed and heat dissipated by the network. For example, in one conventional technique, if the actual exchange rate of data and commands between the CO and CPE falls below a predetermined minimum threshold for a predetermined period of time, the amplitude of current flowing through the subscriber line between the CPE and CO is reduced, and the CO enters a low power mode of operation in which the CO consumes relatively less power and dissipates relatively less heat compared to when this actual exchange rate is higher than the threshold.
In this conventional technique, even if this actual exchange rate falls below the threshold for the predetermined period of time, the CPE may continue to consume and dissipate essentially the same amounts of power and heat, respectively, that the CPE may consume and dissipate when this actual exchange rate is above the threshold. Disadvantageously, this may result in the CPE and/or the DSL network consuming more power and/or dissipating more heat during a period of relatively reduced exchange of data and/or commands between the CO and CPE than may be desirable.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.